Electric
by thecautionarytale
Summary: Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite and Jason is the son of Zeus, so naturally, their relationship is electric. Piper And Jason One Shot


Piper's POV

It was easy to sneak out of the Aphrodite cabin. Especially when everyone knew you were going to see your boyfriend. They didn't bother trying to stop me. I slipped from my top bunk and shuffled through my clothes, finding the most presentable but not trying too hard outfit I could find. I flicked on the bathroom light and a couple campers groaned. I shut the door.

I pulled on jeans, considering it was so cold outside. Early spring in New York was far from warm and cozy. I laced up my combat boots over my jeans and pulled on my maroon v neck t shirt. I pulled by brown canvas jacket over it and braided my hair over my shoulder. For a moment I considered putting on makeup, but decided against it.

I opened the bathroom door and shut off the lights so that the campers wouldn't complain. I opened the cabin door, the sharp cold cutting straight through my jacket. I almost turned back into the cabin to switch into my parka, but instead, I kept walking, because Jason was standing in front of the cabin.

I hadn't expected anything special from him. I was expecting the usual purple t shirt and jeans, but tonight he wore jeans and a white vneck. I smiled, because of the white shirt. He wasn't affiliated with t he Greek or the Romans int he moment. He was just Jason. I walked towards him and smirked.

"Nice to see you all cleaned up." I realized, beneath the low light of the moon, that his hair was slicked back.

"You too." his eyes sparkled. "But I like your hair better down." he reached behind me and pulled out my ponytail holder. My braids fell loose around my shoulders.

"And I like your hair better messy." I ran my fingers through his hair and ruffled it. He laughed.

"Come on." He slipped his hand into mine and the electricity between out fingers tingled. I could never tall if it was that feeling that most girls got when they knew they were in love or if it was because he was the son of Zeus. I didn't care though.

Jason led me up a tall hill to a blanket set up on top of it. "What's this?" I asked happily.

"_This_ is my version of a date. Come on." he pulled me to the blanket and he laid on his back. I laid beside him and stared at the sky.

"So i guess star gazing is our thing now?" I smiled.

"I suppose." he grinned. "Let me show you something." he took my hand and lifted it towards the sky and this time, real electricity coursed through my veins. Lightning cracked across the sky and for a moment it outlined a pattern in the stars. I recognized it. It was my face in the stars.

"Wow." I breathed.

"See," he turned on his side. "Everything has something beautiful hidden inside them."

I turned on my side as well and our face were inches apart. "Do you think that's true about me?"

"Yes." Jason smirked and the scar on his lip tightened. "But your beauty isn't hidden." I glanced down as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Piper."

"Mhmm?" I met his eyes and I could see a storm forming in them.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air like electricity. The words sparked in my mind and the reply formed on my lips. "I love you too."

"Good." Jason sighed, as if it felt good to get it off his chest. "Can I kiss you?"

I laughed, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He smiled against my lips, drawing a hand up to my cheek and one hand resting on my hip. He rolled on top of me and I placed my hands against his hard chest, feeling his heartbeat. His hand fumbled to the hem of my shirt. Our clothes rubbed against each other, the hems of our shirts rising and our bare stomachs touching. The electricity between us was intense.

"Um," someone coughed and Jason instinctively rolled off of me, glancing up. A little girl that I remembered from the Aphrodite cabin stood sweetly, her eyes questioning. "Piper?"

"Jewls." her name came to my mind. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." she replied. "And I saw you come out here. I thought you could take me for a walk so I could be tired and go to sleep."

I glanced at Jason, who smiled at the little girl. "Go." Jason said to me. "I suppose we need a rain check. I'll see you here tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I smiled, standing up and walking off with Jewls.


End file.
